


Roots

by RoseNox98



Series: Serendipity [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: As the years pass, the Jaeger family continues to grow.





	Roots

Mina was born on a cold February afternoon with a head full of blonde hair and eyes that were already more green than blue.

At five Carla was old enough to come into Armin’s hospital room and meet her baby sister, cooing over how little the baby nuzzled into her papa’s chest was.

Carefully sitting at Armin’s side, she was allowed to hold the tiny newborn, gently reminded to support her head while her grandparents took pictures and her daddy wiped away a stray tear.

* * *

 

They got to go home when Mina was three days old, and Armin couldn’t have thanked his sisters enough for finishing the nursery.

The room had been used as an office, but now the two desks had been moved to the living room to make room for the new addition to the family.

Carla had just turned seven when they decided they needed to move to a bigger house.

The first grader was upset by the move at first, but settled down when she realized that she was going to be getting a bigger room.

The big surprise came when she saw the house for the first time and saw the new nursery, a second crib across the room from Mina’s.

That was how Carla learned that her papa was going to have another baby.

 

* * *

Annie came into the world screaming; her tiny fists clenched and face red.

She had the same blonde hair as Mina, and her eyes were unmistakably blue.

When Eren brought Carla in to meet her new little sister the seven year old had Mina carefully balanced on her hip.

She smiled wide at the new baby, and Eren took Mina from her so she could hold Annie.

* * *

 Over the next four years things leveled out.

Eren got a job at the school Carla and Mina attended, and Armin signed on with a local law firm.

They allowed him to work from home, so he spent a lot of time with four year old Annie when he wasn’t in court or meeting with clients.

Things changed a few weeks after Carla’s eleventh birthday, when Armin woke up to Eren scenting him, one hand cupped over his stomach.

"Are you pregnant again Armin? You're scent's different."

Armin thought it over. He _had_ been feeling a little off, and his heat was late.

When he said as much to Eren, the Alpha pulled back and looked at him.

“Do you want me to go get a test?”

Armin nodded. “Yeah, that would be good.”

An hour later he was staring down at a positive test for the fourth time in his life.

“Eren?” he called out, and Eren came to the doorway of the bathroom. Armin smiled. “We’re having another baby!”


End file.
